You Know, I'm No Good
by Eastern Bully
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin adalah pengaruh buruk mutlak bagi Jisung, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bendera merah, dan Hyunjin hanya pemuda imut dalam penyamaran. Stray Kids. Hyunsung. Hwang Hyunjin/Han Jisung. Fluff. Aged up characters.


.

Hyunjin adalah dunia mutlak untuk Jisung.

Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang kekasihnya, dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang hanya melihat Hyunjin sebagai pengaruh buruk dalam hidupnya. Karena dia memang seperti itu, dan Jisung tahu itu lebih dari orang lain, tetapi dia memilih ini sendiri, dan dia tidak pernah merasa terancam ketika dia aman di pelukan Hyunjin, dia tidak pernah merasa berbahaya setiap kali Hyunjin menciumnya perlahan, membuatnya meleleh dalam pelukannya dan lupa akan segala sesuatu.

Tentu, sama seperti hubungan orang lain, hubungan mereka mungkin bukan yang terbaik dan terkadang diwarnai dengan perkelahian. Tapi itu normal, kadang-kadang Hyunjin bisa begitu keras kepala dan menuntut, dia bisa kasar dan tidak sabar, dan kadang-kadang Jisung membutuhkan ruang. Bukan karena dia bosan dengan Hyunjin, kadang-kadang dia hanya merasa seperti kunjungan singkat ke kehidupan sebelumnya, hanya untuk merasakannya lagi.

Tetapi bahkan setelah semua itu terjadi, Jisung masih menemukan dirinya jatuh ke Hyunjin lagi, bahkan lebih dalam. Sepertinya Hyunjin sudah memegang dunia untuknya, menjalin jari-jari mereka bersama, memegang erat Jisung dengan pelukan hangatnya, dengan tepukan lembut di atas kepala Jisung setiap kali Hyunjin memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu persis hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki, orang-orang hanya mengakui Hyunjin sebagai teman Jisung, tentu saja lebih dari itu. Tetapi keduanya sepakat bahwa rahasia mereka disimpan bersama mereka, rahasia seperti itu harus disimpan di dalam ruangan beraroma rokok, di balik pintu tertutup mereka. Jisung dapat bertindak di depan semua orang bahwa Hyunjin seperti kakak laki-laki baginya, tetapi segala sesuatu berbeda setelah mereka berada di kamar bersama mereka. Jisung akan berubah dengan pipi memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca, tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali napas berat pemuda itu di udara.

Hyunjin liar, baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan.

Dia memiliki semua estetika pemuda nakal 90-an itu. Rambut gelap, jaket kulit, dan celana jins robek. Dia mendapat cincin bibir dan bahkan tato ular kecil di lehernya mengatakan sesuatu. Hyunjin tampan, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu. Meskipun ia definisi yang sempurna tentang bahaya, banyak laki-laki dan perempuan melemparkan diri kepadanya, Jisung biasanya tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti dia, tetapi Hyunjin tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya.

Terkadang Jisung hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin Hyunjin menggunakan mantranya, karena apa pun yang dilakukan Hyunjin membuatnya lemah, ia lemas dan kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Sebut namanya dengan suaranya yang dalam, atau hal-hal sederhana seperti membelai pipinya atau tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang setiap kali dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, dia hanya menggoda seperti itu.

Jisung bahkan tidak tahu, hal seperti apa yang dia hadapi. Tapi dia tidak menyesal.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah membuat ID palsumu, sekarang kita bisa pergi."

Jisung mengerutkan hidungnya, dia ingat dengan sempurna dia tidak pernah setuju dengan Felix bahwa mereka harus melakukan ini. Dia tahu itu ide yang buruk, Felix dapat menyebutnya pengecut atau apa pun, tetapi dia tidak pernah ingin bermain dengan api seperti itu, terutama dengan Felix. Itu hanya tidak dari dia.

"Aku tidak tahu Felix, bagaimana jika kita tertangkap? Ibuku akan membunuhku. "

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan jika kau berpakaian dengan benar, kau dapat meminjam pakaian ku karena pilihan lemari mu terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun," Felix mengejeknya ketika ia menyeret kursi dan duduk di depan Jisung, menatapnya penuh harap .

"Begitu?"

"Terus? Dan mengapa kau begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke bar, itu bukan tentang pemuda yang selalu kau bicarakan bukan? "Wajah Felix berubah setelah Jisung mengatakan itu, dan Jisung tahu bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan benar.

"Oh, ayolah, aku tidak pernah meminta apa pun untukmu, kan? Hanya sekali ini saja, ayolah Jisungie ~ "Felix menggenggam kedua tangannya, memohon seperti anak anjing dan Jisung menghela nafas berat, dia mengangguk dan Felix bersorak gembira, memeluknya dan memberi tahu dia betapa baik sahabatnya.

Oh, hal-hal yang dia lakukan untuk Felix.

Ternyata, Felix mendandaninya dengan sangat bagus. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi ketika dia melihat dirinya di cermin, dia merasa seperti orang yang berbeda. Dia masih tidak yakin apakah penampilannya bisa menipu penjaga bar untuk membiarkannya masuk karena dia masih terlihat seperti di bawah umur, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki ID palsu itu.

Catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan minum bahkan segelas pun, dia hanya akan menemani Felix di sana dan berjanji untuk tidak pulang terlambat.

.

.

.

Jisung yakin, wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat merah sekarang. Dia merasa seperti dia akan mendapatkan serangan panik ketika penjaga di depan bar memeriksa ID mereka, Felix terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan itu, setelah terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat penjaga akhirnya membiarkan mereka masuk, Jisung mengeluarkan napas yang tidak dia ditahannya untuk sementara waktu.

Begitu mereka masuk, dia melihat-lihat isi di dalam bar. Ini cukup ramai, tentu saja karena ini Sabtu malam, Jisung meringis lirih, dia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat dan menjadi dingin, Felix juga memindai ruangan sebelum matanya melihat seseorang yang akrab untuknya. Duduk bersama teman-temannya di salah satu meja di belakang, dia menyenggol Jisung dan menunjuk pemuda itu dengan dagunya.

"Itu dia,"

Jisung menyipitkan mata dan bibirnya membentuk sedikit 'o'

"Changbin?"

"Ya, bukankah dia imut?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena dia tidak mengerti Felix, bahwa pemuda Changbin tampak menakutkan dan akrab dengan semua hal yang menyakitkan, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bergidik.

"Tidak."

Felix hanya memutar matanya ke arahnya, "Kau tidak punya selera,"

Dan dengan itu dia berjalan pergi menuju Changbin dan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Jisung sendirian dan tentu saja dia panik lagi.

"Tunggu! Felix! Jangan tinggalkan aku! "

Tapi Felix berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa, Jisung benar-benar menyesali ini. Dia seharusnya tidak setuju dengan Felix dan idenya yang bodoh. Sekarang dia hanya bisa memandang berkeliling dengan tercengang, sebelum matanya bertemu seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tajam, Jisung bahkan tidak tahu dia menatapnya, dan tatapan itu bisa membunuhnya sekarang, Jisung merasa sangat lemah. Itu si bartender, matanya tajam pada Jisung. Pemuda kecil itu menahan napas.

Tiba-tiba pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil, dan tangannya menunjuk ke arah Jisung untuk mendekat. Jisung ragu tapi tetap melakukannya, dia terlihat bingung dan mungkin telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Jisung duduk dengan canggung, dan dari jarak ini, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan bartender meski hanya diterangi oleh lampu redup di dalam bar.

"Kau terlihat bingung," katanya sambil sedikit condong ke arah Jisung, Jisung merasakan pipinya memanas dan mengangguk cepat sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku mengerti, temanmu meninggalkanmu. Tapi jangan khawatir nak, aku akan menemanimu, "katanya lagi dan menatap mata Jisung, matanya sangat cantik, seperti lilin kecil yang menerangi wajahnya. Sekarang pipinya pasti benar-benar merah.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jisung karena tangannya mulai terasa dingin lagi.

Bartender itu menatapnya tajam sebelum terkekeh, "Kau sangat imut, kenapa kau begitu gugup seperti itu? Pertama kali pergi ke bar? "

Jisung tetap tutup mulut, dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu, kalau tidak dia dan Felix akan tertangkap dan itu hanya akan menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah.

"Aku Hyunjin, kau?"

Nama dan penampilannya cocok, pikir Jisung.

"Jisung ..."

Hyunjin tertawa, mata Jisung membelalak kagum. Karena jika senyum Hyunjin indah, tawanya adalah hal lain, ada sesuatu yang hangat menyebar di dadanya. Pemuda ini tidak benar-benar bertingkah seperti penampilannya.

"Pemuda yang imut dengan nama yang indah," Hyunjin tersenyum lagi, apakah dia menggoda sekarang?

"Terima kasih,"

"Pertanyaan aneh, tapi ..." Hyunjin meletakkan gelas yang telah dibersihkannya di meja bar dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jisung.

"Bisakah aku menyentuh pipimu?"

Mata Jisung melebar lagi dengan permintaan tiba-tiba itu, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu, tetapi sekarang Hyunjin meminta untuk menyentuhnya, tetapi sebagai seorang Jisung dia tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak.

Hyunjin meremas kedua pipinya dan terkekeh lagi, pemuda itu benar-benar imut dengan pipinya yang penuh memerah seperti tomat.

"Sama kenyalnya seperti yang aku kira,"

Pertemuan pertama dengan Hyunjin, Jisung merasa sudah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Jisung adalah dunia mutlak untuk Hyunjin.

Dia benar-benar berantakan ketika bertemu dengannya pada awalnya, benar-benar naif dan polos. Dengan mata besar dan terlihat bingung. Tapi itulah yang membuat Jisung tersayang, ia menjadi lemah dengan senyum dan suaranya yang ceria, ia bertemu begitu banyak orang sebelumnya, tetapi tidak seperti Jisung, ia hanya ingin mempertahankannya selamanya. Bahkan tidak membiarkan siapa pun meliriknya.

Semua temannya bingung, dan sedikit ketakutan. Seperti apa sih yang dia lakukan dengan pemuda lelaki sekolah menengah, mereka selalu mengatakan Hyunjin bisa melakukan jauh lebih baik tetapi tidak seperti Hyunjin akan peduli. Dia mencintai Jisung lebih dari apa pun, dia mencintai pacar kecilnya dan tidak mau menukar apa pun dengannya.

Dia begitu lembut, sangat imut. Kadang-kadang Hyunjin berpikir Jisung bahkan tidak tahu orang seperti apa Hyunjin, dia hanya mencintainya sebagaimana adanya, meskipun teman-teman Jisung menyuruhnya menjauh darinya, tidak ada masalah ketika Hyunjin bisa memegang tangannya dengan penuh kasih, tidak ada masalah ketika Jisung sedang meringkuk di pangkuannya, membenamkan wajahnya dilehernya,

Hyunjin dapat merasakan cinta sejati Jisung, satu-satunya jenis cinta yang dia inginkan.

Meskipun dia harus mengatakan dia merasa bersalah karena Jisung memberikan hampir semua hal untuk bersamanya, pemuda itu tidak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu. Hyunjin ingin melindungi Jisung dari semua hal yang dapat menyakitinya, mereka bisa hidup bersama, kadang-kadang, ketika Hyunjin hanya mendapat shift malam, Hyunjin akan menunggu di depan sekolah Jisung untuk menjemputnya, semua mata akan menatapnya, sebagian besar mata yang menatapnya adalah para gadis. gadis-gadis dengan kekaguman di mata mereka, dan dia dapat mendengar suara pelan mereka berbicara tentang siapa dia dan apa yang dia lakukan di sini.

Jisung menjadi ceria ketika dia sendirian dengan Hyunjin, tapi dia malu ketika dia di depan umum, dan itu sangat lucu Hyunjin hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menciumnya di sini dan sekarang, tapi dia hanya memegang tangannya dan mendengar gadis-gadis menjerit di belakang. .

Oh, Jisung tersayang. Yang satu-satunya yang bisa membungkus hatinya yang kosong dengan kehangatan.

.

.

.

Hyunjin tahu Jisung seperti ini, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya, mungkin karena dia malu tapi Hyunjin tahu.

Jisung memakai sweter kebesaran yang tebal, rambut panjangnya agak berantakan, dan dia berbaring di sofa dan membaca komik dengan earphone-nya. Dia tidak mendengar kedatangan Hyunjin, Hyunjin diam-diam membayangi Jisung di atasnya, mengambil komik dari genggaman pemuda itu dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja di samping sofa.

"Hyung? Kapan kau sampai di rumah? "Dia melepas earphone dan menatap Hyunjin dengan matanya yang besar, tuhan dia sangat imut Hyunjin hampir ingin menggigitnya, sepertinya dia mengantuk tetapi menunggu Hyunjin seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Baru saja, kau begitu sibuk sehingga kau bahkan tidak menyapaku," kata yang lebih tua, berpura-pura bahwa dia marah

"Maaf hyung," kata Jisung dengan sedikit cibiran, Hyunjin terkekeh dan memberinya sedikit kecupan di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, Jisung merengek tetapi Hyunjin hanya memberikan kecupan di hidungnya saat dia menangkupkan pipinya yang penuh.

"Kau sangat imut Jisungie, aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar ada."

"Sangat klise,"

Hyunjin mendengus geli sebelum bersandar ke bawah dan menangkap bibir Jisung lagi dalam ciuman, tangan Jisung perlahan memeluknya, mencengkeram jaket kulit yang dikenakan Hyunjin karena ciuman itu hanya sedikit memanas, Jisung merengek lagi, dan Hyunjin dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu menjadi suara favoritnya yang dibuat Jisung.

Yang lebih tua melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan udara, Hyunjin melihat kekacauan di bawahnya, pipinya yang gemuk kembali memerah lagi, bibirnya yang merah sedikit bengkak, dan tentu saja itu pemandangan paling berharga untuk Hyunjin.

Hyunjin berpikir Jisung harus terbiasa dengan ini untuk saat ini, Hyunjin tidak pernah menjadi pencium yang lembut, dia selalu penuh gairah dan nafsu.

Dia merunduk lagi, kali ini menekankan bibirnya yang dingin ke leher Jisung yang terbuka, menggigitnya dan mengisapnya dengan ringan, Hyunjin tahu, Jisung menahan suaranya di belakang tenggorokannya setiap kali dia melakukan ini, dia selalu terlalu malu untuk melepaskan suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, biarkan saja, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu," bisik yang lebih tua dengan suara serak saat dia membasahi kulit beludru dan menodai dengan tanda merah, Jisung menggeliat di bawahnya, Hyunjin menggeram sedikit, Jisung mendesah, pemuda itu selalu membuatnya sulit baginya.

"Hyung ..." Jisung memohon, berpikir dia tidak yakin apa yang dia minta,

"Kau anak yang baik, Jisung,"

Hyunjin tiba-tiba turun darinya, dia menarik Jisung ke posisi duduk dan mengangkangkan kakinya di pangkuannya, pemuda kecil itu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Hyunjin, tangan di bahunya.

"Kau begitu cantik,"

Tangan dingin menyelinap di dalam sweternya, Jisung menggigit bibirnya, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman namun begitu membuatnya memanas.

"Jangan lakukan itu sekarang hyung, kau tahu kau lelah."

Hyunjin terlihat kecewa tetapi tetap berhenti melakukannya.

Jisung tersenyum penuh kasih kepadanya, dia membawa tangannya untuk membelai pipi pucat Hyunjin, bulu matanya bergerak ketika dia dengan hati-hati mencium pipi Hyunjin.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung,"

Hyunjin meletakkan tangannya di leher Jisung, mencium pemuda itu di bibirnya lagi, kali ini yang lembut dan manis.

"Aku mencintaimu juga,"

Tidak ada masalah ketika Hyunjin dan Jisung bersama, saling mencintai. Bahkan jika dunia menentang mereka.

.

.

.

 **Dedicated for Hyunsung project, I also post the English version of this fic, read at my AO3 account PerahuKertas**


End file.
